


Диссоциация

by Amnezyna



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Gen, Lab Bromance, M/M, Other, Possibly Pre-Slash, Science Bros
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: Единственный, кто пытается спасти Ньюта от раздвоения - Германн. Единственный, кому Ньют может довериться - Германн. Единственный, за кого Ньют боится - Германн.Написано по заявке: После двух дрифтов в сознании Ньютона остался кусок сознания кайдзю. Никаких физических изменений, только сознание.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Канон первого фильма, таймлайн - пост-фильм. AU, поскольку скорее всего, есть расхождения со вторым. 
> 
> По заявке Pacific Rim Fest по арту http://cs9422.vk.me/v9422551/26ed/_nckSSbx1CE.jpg. Текст заявки: После двух дрифтов в сознании Ньютона остался кусок сознания кайдзю. Никаких физических изменений, только сознание. Дополнительный голос в голове или изменение психики самого Ньюта - на усмотрение автора.
> 
> Арт к этому тексту авторства Что за Покемон?!!  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/3d3e1b6613938754996c47a13a1d30b6/tumblr_msd7jigs781r8uep4o1_r1_500.gif
> 
> Приятный психологический триллер скатился в мелодраму, автор не скрывает, что запорол концовку. Но лучше ужасный конец, чем ужас без конца, то бишь незаконченный текст, мозолящий глаза и душу.

Первый раз он обнаруживает себя вечером посреди тёмной рубки, в которой отчего-то нет никого, кроме него.  
— Совсем заработался, чувак, — он чешет в затылке и хочет рассмеяться, но смех почему-то царапает горло, и тело обжигает панической дрожью. Семь этажей и проход в рубку — круто даже для бывалого сомнамбулы, а он никогда не жаловался на снохождение.

Он возвращается назад, в спальню, и крепко запирает дверь, прежде чем снова лечь в постель. Левая половина головы нестерпимо гудит, левый глаз видит всё в странном спектре. Это переутомление, уговаривает он себя, переутомление и последствия дрифта. Он, чёрт побери, первый в мире человек, дрифтанувший с кайдзю, и выживший при этом. При этой мысли озноб начинает бить сильнее, сердце стучит, как будто в него всадили дозу адреналина, а голубоватые разводы появляются уже под веком здорового глаза. Он зажмуривается до боли, но голубое свечение становится лишь ярче.

Он не замечает, как провалился в сон — и не помнит, как проснулся утром, осознание приходит только в душевой, когда он понимает, что стоит прямо за Райли Беккетом, а в руках у него скрученное в жгут полотенце. Райли оборачивается и смотрит на него — очень встревоженно. Слова доходят до Ньютона медленно, как через толщу воды: вот он видит шевелящиеся губы, вот он осознаёт, что ухо восприняло сигнал, вот он расшифровывает его, пытаясь совместить звуки и соответствующие им понятия.

«В порядке», спрашивает Беккет. Что такое «порядок» и почему он его волнует? Ньютон наклоняет голову к правому плечу, голубым спектром вверх, и смотрит на Райли, такого маленького, слабого и хрупкого. Не может быть, чтобы он победил нас. Их. Кайдзю.

Ньютон трясёт головой и с размаху садится прямо на пол, он должен был расшибиться, но ему всё равно, потому что мир слева направо заливают боль и светящийся синий.

Мир пропадает, чтобы восстановиться через несколько секунд — или часов — боль утихает, а картинка вновь проступает цветами и звуками.

— Ньютон, с тобой точно всё нормально? Врача?

— Нет, нет, всё нормально, — Ньют машет рукой и ему безумно хочется верить, что с ним всё нормально. — Просто переутомился. Ну, ты же понимаешь.

Райли смеётся с облегчением и аккуратно ставит Ньюта на ноги. Ньют осторожно, незаметно для окружающих, пробует пол сначала одной ступнёй, потом другой, дерево шероховатое, влажное и тёплое, а самое главное — ровное, и Ньют стоит, не качаясь. Он дотрагивается до виска — боль осталась, но затаилась, тихая и почти неощутимая, но — Ньют это знает — готовая в любой момент развернуться и ударить снова.

Он медленно отходит к скамье, при каждом шаге поджимая пальцы ног и цепляясь ими за доски пола, садится. Голова совершенно пустая, и Ньют вдыхает горячий воздух душевой, который кажется ему свежим и бодрящим. Проанализировать. С ним что-то происходит, и это точно, стопроцентно связано с дрифтом.

Германн.

Имя пронзает его, отражается от стенок пустого черепа многократным эхом.

Германн должен испытывать то же самое. Найти. Сейчас же. Германну может быть ещё хуже, он не такой крепкий, как Ньютон. Он вскакивает и почти выбегает к двери, но кто-то ловит его за руку: «Может, оденетесь, док?». Он рассеянно кивает, на автопилоте возвращается к своему шкафчику, достаёт одежду, бестолково тычется в рукава и штанины, наощупь застёгивает рубашку. Галстук он завязывает уже на бегу, не осознавая, что делают его руки, потому что в голове — и в больном виске, за залитым кровью белком глаза — бьётся только одно слово: «Германн».

Он почти не различает ничего перед собой, и только потом ему в голову приходит, что он забыл надеть очки. Очки оказываются на лбу, он опускает их, происходящее обретает чёткость — как раз в тот момент, когда он резко останавливается и чувствует на плечах чужие ладони.

— Ньютон.

Пальцы сжимаются всё сильнее, его встряхивают.

— Ньютон.

Так странно — слышать собственное имя одновременно извне и внутри, как будто кто-то повторяет его, сидя посреди опустевшего пространства черепа. Кто-то в мерзком твидовом пиджаке, отвратительном жилете и старомодных, но таких знакомых очках на цепочке поперёк груди. Ньют распахивает руки и смыкает их за чужой спиной, вжимается в грубую, царапающую кожу ткань, трётся щекой, чтобы ощущение стало острее, и выдыхает куда-то в бессмысленные наслоения материи:  
— Герм.

Поднимает голову, смотрит снизу вверх и повторяет недавний вопрос, смысл которого вдруг накрывает его во всей своей полноте:  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Ньютон, — третий раз произносят прямо над ухом, и голос звучит успокаивающе и встревожено — мягче, словно нежнее, роднее. — Ньютон, что с тобой?  
Его отстраняют всё те же руки, обнимают за плечо, куда-то ведут, сажают на стул, и Ньютон, наконец, ощущает, что вынырнул из вязкого марева — отсчёт секунд опять совпадает с биением сердца, предметы оказываются на привычных местах, а прямо перед ним сидит Германн и смотрит на него — с участием и беспокойством.  
— Ньютон, — в который раз повторяет он, — что с тобой происходит? Я же… — Германн, всегда знающий, что сказать, чёткий, как математическая модель мира, запинается, прежде, чем выговорить: — Чувствую.  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — Ньютон подаётся вперёд и с трудом подавляет желание схватить Германна за руку — ему нужен физический контакт, единственная однозначная вещь, якорь в качающейся действительности, но он перебарывает себя.

Германн говорит медленно, слишком медленно для себя-обычного подбирая слова:  
— Ты будто пропадаешь. После дрифта я ощущаю тебя постоянно, ты знаешь, о чём я. Но временами я перестаю тебя ощущать, ты исчезаешь. Я немного сумел прочесть о дрифте, возможно, это нормальное явление, но мне хотелось бы удостовериться в этом.

Внутри что-то гулко ухает вниз, оставляя после себя тянущую, засасывающую пустоту и жжение.  
— И всё? — он кожей осознаёт, как напрягается Германн.  
— Тебя беспокоит что-то иное? Ньютон?

Он улыбается и всё-таки тянется к чужой ладони, хватает её обеими руками, сжимает и как можно убедительнее произносит:  
— Нет. Я просто волновался за тебя, — и верит, верит, верит в прозвучавшее.

До того момента, когда он выныривает из голубого свечения, ошалело смотрит на собственные ладони, протянутые к консоли управления системой электроснабжения базы, и понимает, что не боится отголосков ускользающих из сознания мыслей. Висок уже привычно отзывается пронзительной болью, окружающее пространство становится двухмерным, плоским и размытым. Ньютон хватается за край консоли и видит половину введённой команды. Этого достаточно.

Последствия дрифта непредсказуемы и некорректируемы в случае, если один из пилотов признан несовместимым. Рекомендована совместная терапия. Какая совместная терапия может быть рекомендована мёртвому куску плоти инопланетного разрушителя? При мысли об этом голубой цвет возвращается вновь, окутывая предметы, Ньютон зажмуривается и несколько раз повторяет себе: «Я Ньют Гайзлер, человек. Человек. Человек!». Подносит руки к глазам и смотрит на перевёрнутых монстров, ставших его частью. Вонзает ногти в пасть Ямараши и дёргает на себя, словно пытаясь содрать его вместе с кожей, не иметь с ним ничего общего, потому что он человек, человек Ньют Гайзлер.

Человек ли?

Единственный выживший в дрифте с кайдзю, единственный, кто смог принести победу им. Нам. Людям.

Ньютон бросается в лабораторию. Пока он ещё осознаёт себя как Ньют.

Диктофон валяется на том же месте, куда он бросил его три? Четыре? Пять дней назад? Личное время не значит ничего, оно свернулось в резиновую спираль, тянущуюся и отливающую голубым в слабинах и изломах.

— Ханне и Нику Гайзлерам. Мама, папа, у меня не было другого выхода. Я делаю это добровольно и… считайте, что я спасаю человечество. Я вас люблю. Вы клёвые предки.  
Две части. Три части. Что лучше — разрушить мозг полностью или всё-таки дать возможность его изучить? Где гарантия, что никто не попадёт в ту же ситуацию, что и он?

— Маршалу Геркулесу Хансену. Находясь во всё ещё здравом уме сообщаю, что экспериментальный дрифт с кайдзю имел побочные эффекты. Полагаю, мы имеем дело с внедрением полисознания, направленного на уничтожение человечества. Не рекомендую повторять эксперимент. Настоятельно. Не рекомендую проводить опыты с моим сознанием — возможно, остаточные явления могут повлиять на исследователей. Не могу оставить более подробную запись — проблески моего собственного сознания сокращаются, я должен успеть до очередной вспышки. Я не могу подвергать опасности окружающих, поэтому иду на этот шаг.

Десяти кубиков должно хватить, чтобы вывести его из строя достаточно быстро и максимально ускорить биологическую смерть, он не знает, на какой выверт способен тот, другой, он не хочет называть это своим именем. Нужно было бы провести тесты — изменения могли пойти на физический уровень, но нет времени. Нет времени.

Он задирает рукав рубашки, стаскивает галстук, перехватывает руку выше локтя, зажимает зубами конец чёрной ленты и затягивает узел. И ещё один.

— Доктору Германну Готтлибу. Личное. Германн, я тебя… Германн, ты… Герм, ты был в моей голове. Ты всё знаешь. Это правда. Live long and prosper.

Последнее вырывается откуда-то из глубины сознания и он улыбается — истерически, дёргано. Тянется к кнопке диктофона.

Подносит шприц к сгибу локтя, вспоминая, под каким из извивов рисунка проходит вена. Задерживает дыхание, примеривается.

Руку пронзает боль, шприц падает на пол и отлетает под стол, отброшенный ногой. Ньют падает на колени и ползёт за ним на четвереньках, бормоча:  
— Германн, уйди, ты не понимаешь, я должен, я должен…

Его хватают за плечи — сильнее, чем утром, жёстче, дёргают вверх и назад, он почти падает, они оба почти падают на пол, и Ньютон продолжает бормотать, слепо глядя перед собой, пытаясь дотянуться до шприца:  
— …я опасен, я чудовище, я могу уничтожить в любой момент, дай мне, дай, уйди…  
— Ньют!

Карие глаза заменяют собой вселенную, начинающую медленно истекать голубым.  
— Ньют! Ты меня понимаешь?  
— Да, — шепчет Ньютон и медленно сползает на пол, сжимается в позу эмбриона и вцепляется левой рукой в висок, пытаясь продавить пальцы внутрь черепа. — Да.  
— Ньют, почему ты ничего мне не сказал? Как далеко это зашло?  
— Очень далеко. Я боялся. Я уже перестал быть собой. Я опасен. Отдай мне шприц. Отдай.

Он боится закрыть глаза, потому что тогда — он знает — он провалится в голубое полностью, и оттуда его не вытащит уже даже голос Германна. Даже его глаза.  
Он понимает, что должен смотреть в глаза — это каким-то образом помогает держаться.  
— Ньют, ты уверен, что это решение действительно принял ты? Ньютон, которого я знаю, никогда бы не пошёл на такое. Ньют, смотри на меня. Не закрывай глаза. Ты меня слышишь, я чувствую, ты тут.  
— Я тут, Герм…

Напряжение отпускает, он ёрзает, укладываясь поудобнее, пристраивает голову, вновь чувствуя под щекой грубую ткань реальности, и знает — можно спокойно сомкнуть веки — и ничего не произойдёт. Ничего из того, от чего должны был спасти шприц и нейротоксин.  
— Мы разберёмся, Ньют. Оставайся со мной. Слышишь? Ньют!  
— Слышу. Меня надо изолировать. Я опа…  
— Я помню. Изолируем. Всё сделаем. Господи, какой же ты придурок, Ньют, даже кайдзю не смогли этого изменить, — голос дрожит и сбивается, но Ньютон чувствует, что мир пришёл в равновесие.

К левому виску прикасаются влажные прохладные пальцы, и затаившаяся боль уходит вверх. Он моргает, и видит квадраты — коричневые и бежевые, мерзкие, объёмные, знакомые квадраты.  
Он закрывает глаза и уходит в тепло, пахнущее мелом и шоколадом, в котором нет места пронзительному голубому.


	2. Chapter 2

***

— Мне нельзя давать никаких реагентов, ничего из того, что я могу употребить во вред, — Ньютон перечислял, сбиваясь, путаясь, но продолжая говорить всё с той же скоростью. — Никакой электроники, я в ней слишком хорошо разбираюсь. Только бумага и ручка. Нет, погоди, ручку тоже нельзя, я могу ей убить. Карандаш. Или нет, лучше мел и доска. Твои мел и доска, Герм, забавно, да?

Ньютон даже рассмеялся, вот только Германн прекрасно знал, что смешно ему не было. Ньютон отчаянно пытался вести себя как обычно, но если раньше сущность неугомонного учёного составляли жажда познания, помноженная на неуёмную энергию, то сейчас к этим величинам добавился ещё один множитель — страх. Ньютон хотел узнать, что происходит, но смертельно этого боялся.

О шприце они не упоминали. Всё, что могло быть сказано, уже было сказано, причём без слов. Один из немногих моментов, за который Германн был благодарен дрифту.  
Ньютону всё же удалось настоять на собственной изоляции. Германн понимал, что это единственный разумный выход из сложившейся ситуации, но оставлять Ньюта с его неистребимой жаждой деятельности в обстановке практически карцера казалось ему в корне неправильным. Но Гайзлера было не переубедить. Пожалуй, впервые за годы их с Ньютом знакомства Германн чувствовал, что формально Ньют проявляет гораздо большее благоразумие, чем он сам.

— Ты планируешь продолжить исследования, но запрещаешь себе взаимодействие с реагентами. Ньютон, ты не перепутал? Это мне для работы может быть достаточно доски и мела, тебе нужны материалы. Ты естественник-практик, чёрт побери!  
— Герм, если бы ты услышал себя со стороны, ты бы повесился от ужаса, — улыбка у Ньютона выходила всё такой же кривоватой, но напряжения в ней было уже меньше.  
— Все твои наработки будут проверяться, ничего из того, что могло бы принести потенциальный вред, наружу не пропустят. Хочешь, я буду контролировать тебя лично? Мне-то ты доверяешь?  
— Нет! — рявкнул Ньютон и тут же прижал ладонь к губам. — Герм! Я не это имел в виду!

Это Готтлиб уже понял.

Он неверно истолковал страх Ньютона. Да, Ньют боялся себя. Он боялся того, что может стать угрозой для человечества. Но ещё больше — больше всего — он боялся за него, Германна.

***

С момента, когда из комнаты Ньюта вытащили все лишние, по мнению самого Гайзлера, вещи, прошло три дня. С «большой земли» вызвали троих специалистов по дрифт-контактам, из числа тех, кто оставил работу с пилотами после закрытия программы «Егерь», но интереса к предмету не утратил. Впрочем, Германн был почти уверен, что в Шаттердом никто не прилетит, и пытался решить, что в таком случае сделать с Ньютоном, который наотрез отказывался прерывать добровольное затворничество.

За три дня Ньют позволил себе поговорить с Германном три раза. Все три — через закрытую дверь, причём отвечал Ньют односложно, говорил в основном Германн. Математик в очередной раз поймал себя на мысли, что произошедшее с Ньютом словно поменяло их местами.

На четвёртый раз Германн, роняя трость и ключи, трясущимися руками открыл дверь снаружи, надеясь, что Ньют забыл запереться на внутренний засов. Кто-то наверху в тот момент снисходительно посмотрел на Готтлиба — и дверь распахнулась.

На полу посреди комнаты, спиной к двери, сидел Ньют. Руки его были разведены в разные стороны, из обоих сжатых кулаков торчало по обломку карандаша.  
Германн слышал его безмолвный крик — на него-то он и прибежал, словно подброшенный невидимой пружиной в собственной комнате.  
— Ньют, смотри на меня!

Расширившиеся зрачки Ньюта были неподвижны, но Германн знал, что Гайзлер в сознании, потому что он чувствовал его.  
— Ньютон!

Германн не сразу понял, что зовёт не вслух.

Он опустился на колени перед Ньютом, взял одну его руку, осторожно разжал сведённые пальцы и отбросил подальше ощетинившуюся занозами деревяшку. Повторил тот же манёвр со второй рукой. Ньют не шевелился, словно его сознание было заперто внутри статуи, гибкой, тёплой, но не обладающей ни слухом, ни зрением, ни даром речи. Он поднял Ньюта, довёл его до кровати — тот покорно переставлял ноги, но не предпринимал ни малейших попыток к самостоятельным действиям. Осторожно уложив Ньюта под одеяло, Германн устало опустился рядом.  
Вызывать медиков было бессмысленно. Германн знал, что физически с Ньютоном всё в порядке, а что делать с его проблемой — мысленно он называл это именно так — не знает никто. И вряд ли узнают даже научные светила, если на миг допустить тот факт, что они действительно прибудут. Ньютон в своём сознании, Германн ни на секунду не сомневался, что ему ничего не угрожает. Вернее, им — ни Ньюту, ни ему самому. Ньют, накрытый одеялом по шею, вдруг пошевелился, и из-под блёклой серой шерстяной ткани показалась рука — ещё более яркая на бесцветном фоне. Германн сжал его ладонь и улыбнулся. Ньютон шевельнулся снова — на этот раз движение было более резким — и свернулся так, что его голова оказалась на коленях у Германна.  
— Голова, — прошептал он.

Осторожно прикоснувшись к взъерошенным волосам, Германн почувствовал, как Ньютон расслабляется.

Спустя несколько минут Гайзлер поднял голову и посмотрел на Германна. Потом оперся свободной рукой о постель — вторая ладонь так и оставалась в ладони Германна — и сел. Зрачки были по-прежнему расширены, но взгляд был осмысленным.

— Герм, я думаю, что сойду с ума. Довольно скоро. Сегодняшний приступ… Всё было слишком реально. Я помню, что я осознавал себя, но не помню, в чём именно. Долго я так не протяну.  
— Не говори глупости, — Германн хотел протянуть руку и дотронуться до лица Ньюта, убрать волосы с его лба, но остановил себя. Не время.  
— Я биолог. Я знаю ресурсы человеческого организма. В тонкостях психологии дрифта я не разбираюсь, но я и без того чувствую, что всё идёт не так. И изучать меня никто не приедет, — Ньют смотрел на Германна, и глаза его были серьёзными и полными безнадёжной уверенности.

Германн сжал пальцы на ладони Ньютона, притянул его к себе и обнял за плечо. Ньют посидел несколько секунд в неудобной, неустойчивой, выломанной позе, но потом придвинулся и прижался к Германну сильнее.  
— С тобой легче, — неразборчиво пробормотал он куда-то в рукав пиджака Готтлиба.

Германн молча кивнул и прислонился щекой к макушке Гайзлера.  
— Мне с тобой тоже.

***

В течение нескольких следующих дней Германн смертельно устал. Он был вынужден напрягать фантазию — качество, которого был почти начисто лишён, — чтобы изобретать какие-то предлоги, под которыми он мог заставить Ньютона открыть дверь. Ньют вёл себя как раненый зверёныш — то он цеплялся за Германна, как за спасательный круг, то, опомнившись, едва не отшвыривал его от себя и выставлял из своего карцера.

Ньютон исхудал ещё больше, осунулся, и Германн с беспокойством заметил, что у него начали трястись руки. Прошло шесть дней. Известий с материка не было. Ньютон почти перестал спать, он только постоянно что-то писал, но чаще просто лихорадочно черкал и отбрасывал листы бумаги, выводя на них то формулы, то обрывки фраз, то просто изрисовывая их странными фигурами. Германн подбирал их с пола — и в одних он узнавал силуэты кайдзю, в других — формулы каких-то препаратов, третьи были беспорядочными нагромождениями узоров. Теперь Германн знал, что свои татуировки Ньют рисовал сам. Но были и иные рисунки, тёмные, почти насквозь чёрные, казавшиеся следом от зачёркнутого изображения, но где-то на границе сознания и подсознания Германн узнавал в очертаниях что-то знакомое. И это что-то рождало в нём первобытный, необъяснимый, и оттого душащий ещё сильнее страх.  
Германн забросил собственную работу, пытаясь занять себя какими-то другими делами. Стоило ему попытаться сосредоточиться на теории Разлома, как перед глазами вставало лицо Ньюта с тёмными кругами под глазами и потрескавшимися пересохшими губами.

На седьмой день стук трости Германна раздался вблизи кабинета, который теперь занимал маршал Герк Хэнсен. Разговор проходил за закрытой дверью, и в его ходе маршалу, тяжёлый взгляд которого мог остановить любого, не удалось вставить и пары слов. Зато Германн Готтлиб говорил непривычно много для себя, непривычно быстро и в его речи мелькали слова вроде «грёбаный» в сочетании со словом «герой», «немедленно» и «какого хрена».

— Не думал, доктор Готтлиб, что вы знаете такие слова, — недобро усмехнулся Хэнсен.  
— Я знаю много слов. Но не всегда считаю нужным их употреблять. Сейчас — считаю, — отрезал Готтлиб, опираясь обеими руками о край стола маршала.  
Хэнсен внимательно изучил лицо Готтлиба, тот в ответ сжал губы ещё сильнее и вздёрнул подбородок. Маршал едва заметно покачал головой.  
— Минимум неделя, доктор Готтлиб.

Германн, припадая на правую ногу ещё сильнее, чем обычно, покинул его кабинет.

К середине дня он появился в карцере Ньюта в сопровождении двух уборщиков, тащивших железную койку.  
— Что ты творишь? — Ньютон бросился к нему с явным намерением выставить за дверь, как обычно, но на этот раз Германн поставил на пол кейс с документами и просто и бесцеремонно схватил его, только хватка, несмотря на крепость, напоминала скорее объятие.

Германн с невозмутимым и надменным видом наблюдал за косившимися на них уборщиками, дождался, пока они поставили кровать в угол, поблагодарил их и только после этого разомкнул руки.  
— Ты! — Ньют вложил в это местоимение столько энергии, что Готтлиб едва не отшатнулся, почувствовав хлестнувший его поток эмоций. Биолог поднял руку с вытянутым указательным пальцем и ткнул им в сторону Германна.

Рука дрожала настолько заметно, что у Германна неожиданно перехватило горло, и он шагнул к Ньютону, положил обе ладони ему на плечи, как можно незаметнее сглотнул и торопливо заговорил:  
— Нет, это ты меня послушай. Ты светило биологии, наблюдательный человек, учёный — как ты не мог заметить простой закономерности? После скольких приступов я был рядом с тобой, и ты не только не пытался причинить мне вред, но наоборот — тебе становилось лучше. Когда мы вместе, твои… — он замялся, не желая сбавлять темп речи, и подставил первое, что пришло на ум, — кошмары отступают, ты это знаешь. Ты отталкиваешь очевидное. Я должен быть рядом, чтобы помочь тебе. И не думай, что твоё общество доставляет мне великое удовольствие, — последнюю фразу он произнёс своим обычным тоном, по крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

Ньютон сжал пальцы на его запястьях, его губы шевелились, словно он пытался что-то сказать, но он не издал ни единого звука. Только часто заморгал, так, что Германн испугался, не прибавился ли к бедам Ньюта ещё и нервный тик.  
— Ну! — он слегка встряхнул Ньюта, и тот обмяк в его руках, как марионетка, у которой обрезали нити.  
— Наверное, ты прав, — прошелестел Ньют, отпуская его запястья.  
«Наверное»? Германну хотелось тряхнуть Ньютона ещё раз, сильнее, приложить его о железную стену, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы увидеть, хотя бы на мгновение, прежнего напарника, хотя бы и злого. Но вместо этого он только взял Ньютона за плечо, подвёл к его кровати, усадил и сел рядом.  
— Ньют.  
Прошло несколько мучительно долгих мгновений, пока биолог повернул к нему голову.  
— Ньют, всё… — слова «будет хорошо» царапнули горло фальшью.

Ньютон безмолвно, как в замедленной съёмке, повалился набок позади него и остался лежать с открытыми немигающими глазами. Германна охватил страх, какого он не испытывал даже тогда, когда выбивал из рук Ньютона тот самый шприц. Тогда он был в ярости. Сейчас он испытывал только беспомощность: перед ним лежал, угасая, его друг, да что там, их отношения не помещались в это банальное слово, — и он не знал, что делать, кроме того, чтобы гладить его по плечу. И самым обезоруживающим было то, что от Ньютона эти эмоции было скрыть невозможно.

Ньют очнулся спустя несколько минут, которые показались Германну часами — ему самому стало противно от избитого сравнения, но об этом он задумался только на долю секунды. Ньют пошевелился, повёл рукой — Германн узнал движение, так он сам проверял, отпустила ли его судорога.

— Тебе чего-нибудь подать? Воды? Успокаивающего? — собственная беспомощность, незнание и непонимание происходящего доводили Германна до белого каления. Самым осведомлённым в этом вопросе человеком был сам Ньют, но Готтлиб был почти уверен, что он не скажет ни слова. К тому же Ньютон был биологом, а не медиком, и Германн прекрасно понимал разницу между этими двумя специализациями. Вот только медиков, способных оказать Ньюту помощь, в Шаттердоме не было. И Германн сомневался, что они были где-либо за его пределами.  
— Нормально, — просипел Ньют, с явным усилием сглотнул, и Германн встал, чтобы налить ему воды. Сидеть рядом с Ньютом было слишком тяжело, на Германна словно давило что-то, чему он не мог подобрать определения — ощущение было почти физическим, вот только Готтлиб знал, что с тактильной функцией организма это ничего общего не имеет.

Он нашёл бутылку с водой, поискал взглядом что-нибудь, в чём её можно было бы дать Гайзлеру, но наткнулся только на кружку Ньюта. Заглянув в неё, он ожидаемо обнаружил в ней многослойные следы от неоднократно высыхавшего чая и поморщился. Мыть кружку было некогда, поэтому Германн поставил её на прежнее место. Пальцы почувствовали вместо фарфоровой гладкости что-то непривычное, и Германн с удивлением посмотрел на приклеенный к белому боку клочок целлофана.

Ньют вновь пошевелился, и Германн, забыв о заклеенной кружке, вернулся к кровати с бутылкой. Осторожно приподняв голову Ньюта, он приложил горлышко к его губам и слегка наклонил. Ньют протестующее оттолкнул его руку, выплеснув воду себе на грудь, вырвал бутылку из пальцев Германна и жадно глотнул.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он через пару секунд. — Но я не инвалид, Герм. По крайней мере, пока.

Улыбка Ньютона с каждым разом становилась всё более и более тусклой, словно в Гайзлере садилась внутренняя батарейка. Германн сжал кулак и заговорил:  
— Сейчас ты немногим ближе к «пока», чем в прежние времена, когда от инвалидности тебя отделяли один-два безумных эксперимента.

Ньют вновь улыбнулся, почти как раньше, и махнул рукой, в которой всё ещё была зажата бутылка. Полстакана воды оказалось на пиджаке Германна, ещё столько же пролилось на кровать. Германн инстинктивно вскочил, а Ньют откинулся на подушку, хохоча, и размахивая рукой. Остаток воды из бутылки лился на него и на простыни. Германн открыл было рот, но Ньютон выглядел настолько похожим на себя прежнего, что он просто присоединился к смеху.


	3. Chapter 3

Германн быстро освоился в обстановке ньютоновского карцера. Его имущество представляло собой стопы бумаги, истрёпанные справочники, несколько коробок с мелом, доску, кажется, отодранную от стены в их лаборатории, и какой-то допотопный калькулятор.  
— Счётов в Шаттердоме не нашлось? — поинтересовался Ньютон, покрутив в руках чёрную коробочку с заметной глубокой царапиной на боку.  
— Тебе так не терпится увидеть нарисованную на полу линию? — Германн выдернул у него калькулятор и аккуратно положил на стол. От взгляда Ньюта не ускользнуло, как пальцы математика пробежались по клавишам — почти любовно. Ньют обратил на это внимание потому, что сам частенько проводил кончиками пальцев по своим колбам с препаратами. Конечно, содержимое колб было живым, и Ньют не стеснялся того, что частенько разговаривал с маленькими деталями кайдзю.

Воспоминания нахлынули слишком быстро. Он не успел заблокировать мысли — и осознание того, что происходит, сковало его по рукам и ногам. Голоса, голоса, слишком много голосов, они сводили с ума, но их нужно было слушать. Он знал, что может сопротивляться, но в конечном итоге он не вспомнит ничего из того, что произойдёт с ним сейчас. Ньютон перестал цепляться за свои человеческие мысли — и растворился в голосах.  
— Ньют, ты уже вернулся? — голос Германна, один-единственный, тихий и надтреснутый, звучал устало.  
— Отойди от меня, — попросил Ньют.  
— Мы уже неоднократно это обсуждали, — тоном, которым говорят с маленькими детьми, произнёс Германн.  
— Я… ничего не делал?  
— Ты просто отключаешься во время твоих приступов, Ньют. Выпадаешь из этой реальности. Внешне это никак не проявляется, по крайней мере, я ничего не видел.  
— Германн, давай, ты будешь ночевать у себя?  
— Предлагаешь мне прервать эксперимент? О, теперь я и правда начинаю волноваться, — Германн похлопал его по плечу. Ньют посмотрел на ладонь Германна так, словно видел её впервые, и резко поднял взгляд на Готтлиба, одновременно сбрасывая его руку со своего плеча.  
— Мои… приступы становятся чаще!  
— Ошибаетесь, доктор Гайзлер. Чуть продолжительнее — верно, но реже. Хотя закономерности я пока вывести не могу. Так, Ньют, это не обсуждается, — указательный палец покачался прямо перед носом Ньютона, едва не касаясь его. — Мы уже пять дней вместе, никаких эксцессов. И что ты можешь мне сделать?  
— Поверь, если бы я знал, что именно, мне было бы гораздо легче, — ответил Ньютон.

Готтлиб посмотрел на него, чуть наклонил голову набок, словно прислушиваясь, прищурился — и, не сказав ни слова, встал и похромал на свою половину.

В этот раз комната распалась надвое совершенно естественным образом, но Германн никак не реагировал на то, что скомканные листы с записями Ньюта зачастую долетали до его стола. А больше ничего у Ньютона сейчас не было — лишь бумага и обломки карандашей, переламывавшихся в его пальцах, как спички.

Ньют закрывал глаза, слушая стук мела по доске или шорох бумаги, сминаемой поспешным росчерком грифеля, и представлял, что он — в их старой лаборатории. Иногда ему удавалось убедить себя в этом настолько, что он тянул руку к компьютерной мыши — и рывком возвращался в реальность, когда пальцы смыкались на пустоте. Когда он вновь открывал глаза, он чувствовал на себе встревоженный взгляд Германна, но поймать его ему никогда не удавалось — Готтлиб утыкался в свои расчёты, прежде, чем Ньют успевал сфокусироваться. Странным образом тревога Германна вселяла в него самого ощущение спокойствия и безопасности. Объяснить это себе Ньютон не мог, поэтому он просто закрывал глаза снова и наслаждался покоем, от которого отвык за эти дни.

Вот только маленький, тлеющий в глубине его сознания огонёк беспокойства за Германна не оставлял его ни днём, ни ночью. Ни, как думал Ньютон, в моменты его приступов, хотя он по-прежнему не помнил ничего из того, что владело его мозгом во время них. Он напрягал память, вспоминая всевозможные практики освобождения сознания, которыми баловался в институте, но всё, чего ему удавалось добиться — жуткой головной боли и ночных кошмаров. О кошмарах он догадался, когда Германн разбудил его среди ночи во второй раз подряд, и Ньют, с трудом различая его лицо без очков, не видел, но ощутил страх Готтлиба, отражавшийся в его собственном. Он удивился тому, что сумел настолько крепко заснуть — первые несколько ночей он боялся даже задремать, вспоминая удивлённый взгляд Райли и скрученное полотенце в своих руках.

Они с Германном практически не разговаривали — Ньюту было достаточно того, что Готтлиб сидит от него на расстоянии нескольких футов, а Германн никогда не был любителем праздного трёпа.  
Германн оказался прав — приступы действительно стали реже, но бороться с проклятым голубым светом он по-прежнему не мог. Единственное, что облегчало теперь его состояние — когда он выныривал из пронзительно светящегося мира, и яркие вспышки перед глазами сменялись тусклым свечением ламп, а голова вдруг оказывалась до тошноты пустой, его всегда ждала чужая ладонь, за которую он хватался с ожесточением утопающего.

— Герм, тебе не надоела роль няньки? — спросил он, подтягивая колени к животу и поворачиваясь на правый бок — так, чтобы видеть Германна, а вернее, кусок его брюк и полосочки резинки жилета. Сил посмотреть выше всё равно не было.  
— Пока тебе не требуется менять памперсы. В лежачем и молчаливом состоянии ты становишься на редкость приятным типом, — Германн говорил своим обычным тоном, но Ньют слышал — слух всегда компенсировал ему недостаток зрения — он слышал, что голос его напарника едва заметно дрожит.  
— Назло тебе мне надо встать, да?  
— Ты начал говорить, — рука Германа коснулась его плеча, поправляя одеяло. — Поверь мне, этого уже достаточно.

***  
Книга, подсунутая Германном, была дочитана, распечатки из сети, сделанные всё тем же Германном, совершенно не радовали. Такое ощущение, что наука решила топтаться на месте, пережёвывая собственные открытия пятилетней давности. Ньют с раздражением перевернул листок, поля которого были изрисованы угловатыми значками, и начал набрасывать список тем, по которым Германн мог бы найти что-нибудь для него — но вдруг его накрыло таким ощущением безнадёжности, что он в ужасе вскочил, ожидая приступа. В этот момент он и услышал восторженное «Nun endlich!» Германна. Ньют замер. И бросился за мелом.

Германн следил за Ньютоном поверх очков. Тот распластался по полу, делая отметки на равном расстоянии друг от друга. В качестве измерительного прибора он использовал собственную руку, прикладывая локоть к полу и ожесточённо дёргая мелом поперёк кончиков пальцев. Последняя отметка пришлась рядом с ножкой стола Германна.

Ньют распрямился, вдохнул, взглянул на Германна — в глазах Гайзлера светилось эйфоричное безумие, но прежде, чем Германн успел что-то сказать, Ньют единым махом смёл со стола всё, до чего смог дотянуться. Карандаши и бумаги веером разлетелись по полу. Германн вскочил.  
— Что ты творишь?  
— Стоп! — Ньют поднял обе руки. — Фиксируй это! Ты же зол?  
— Такой вопрос можешь задать только ты!  
— Отлично!

Ньют в несколько прыжков преодолел расстояние до противоположной стены комнаты.  
— А сейчас?  
— И сейчас!  
— Злись, Герм, злись, давай.

Ньют улыбался, в улыбке его сквозило то же безумие, Германн боялся его — но это был страх иного рода. Ньютон сейчас был больше всего похож на себя прежнего, себя полумесячной давности — господи, неужели прошло только две с половиной недели? — и страх был таким же, Германна пугали эксперименты Ньюта, потому что они зачастую были слишком эксцентричными. Эксперименты, а не неведомое раздвоение сознания.  
— А сейчас? — Ньют шагнул к первой из сделанных им отметок.  
— Ты объяснишь мне, что происходит?  
— Неа, — Ньют сделал шаг ко второй отметке.

К третьей. К четвёртой.

Теперь их разделяло не больше трёх футов.

— Как настроение, Герм?  
— А ты как думаешь… Погоди.

Германн прислушался к себе. Злость и недоумение, вместе с тревогой, словно начали таять. Лицо Ньюта просветлело. За следующие пару секунд он сократил разделяющие их футы до пары дюймов, и вдруг обнял Германна. Не очень ловко, прижав его руки к туловищу на уровне локтей, Германн чувствовал себя связанным.  
— Как? — поинтересовался чуть приглушённый голос.

Ответ на этот вопрос Германн не мог сформулировать, потому что его затопила настолько странная смесь ощущений, что он не знал даже, чего ему хочется больше — обнять Ньюта в ответ или отпихнуть его от себя. Дилемму решил сам Ньют — он отпрянул от Германна, и вгляделся в его лицо, продолжая держать за плечи.  
— Ньютон, — Германн облизнул губы, — вот теперь…  
— Я идиот, Герм, — улыбка Ньюта сияла, как будто две с половиной недели бесследно стёрлись из календаря.  
— Поздравляю тебя с этим вовремя сделанным наблюдением, — реплика вырвалась автоматически, губы самовольно сложились в обычную саркастичную усмешку.  
— Я идиот, — повторил Ньют, наконец разжал пальцы и отступил от Германна на шаг, ещё один, оглянулся и уселся на кровать — кровать Германна.  
— Всё это время я думал, что с нами случилось, с точки зрения биологии, и бился о стену, потому что тут речь о психологических процессах, а не об органике. Но дело не в биологии, Герм. Это физика! Чистая физика! Закон сообщающихся сосудов, Герм!

Германн машинально поднял с пола карандаш и покрутил в руках. Ньют подскочил к нему, отнял карандаш, подобрал первый попавшийся лист и начал лихорадочно чертить.  
— Наши эмоции. Смотри, — на бумаге появилось два неровных овала, — пилоты ходят в дрифт пустыми — потому что они обмениваются не только воспоминаниями, но и эмоциями, — овалы соединились двумя линиями. — Если зайти пустым, получится обмен пустотой. Ничего не произойдёт. Эмоциональные всплески будут, но незначительные, они будут компенсированы, — грифель несколько раз пробежал от одного овала к другому, дорожка между ними заполнялась графитно-чёрным. — Кайдзю каким-то образом создал незаткнутую дырку между нашими сознаниями, и в неё перетекают эмоции — правда, я так и не понял, полярные они у нас или нет.  
— Полярные? — тихо переспросил Германн.  
— Когда ты злишься, я радуюсь. Или наоборот, когда ты спокоен, я успокаиваюсь. У меня пока нет материала для анализа, Герм, но теперь, когда я понял суть, я знаю, какие данные надо собирать, чувак!  
— Сообщающиеся сосуды, — повторил Германн и потёр висок.  
— Это же обалденно!  
Германн улыбнулся.  
— Теперь ты будешь доводить меня до белого каления в научных целях?

Ньютон замер, и грудь Германна схватило где-то слева, под рёбрами. Но Ньют почти сразу же моргнул и нервно одёрнул рукав рубашки, потерев запястье.  
— Надо разработать шкалу эмоций, чёрт, почему я забивал на психиатрию в университете, надо изучить триггеры, с расстоянием я уже почти разобрался… Погоди. Мы поляризуемся, если мы находимся далеко друг от друга, но если мы в физическом контакте, — Ньют схватил Германна за руку, — то мы просто резонируем!

Он схватил очередной лист, подтащил ногой стул Германна и начал писать, продолжая размышлять вслух. Германн сел на кровать и уставился на Ньютона. Зрелище странным образом успокаивало, как та самая бегущая вода или горящий огонь — или работающий другой человек, саркастично подытожил внутренний голос.

Если Ньют прав, а у него нет оснований сомневаться в его теории, по его наблюдениям, она действительно похожа на правду, логичный выход из неё намечается только один.  
— Ньют, нам нужен второй дрифт.  
— Ты что-то сказал? — не поднимая головы от бумаг, спросил Ньют.  
— Да. Нам нужна дрифт-установка.  
— С ума сошёл? — Ньют развернулся к нему вместе со стулом, зелёные глаза за стёклами очков распахнулись. — Чувак, у тебя крыша поехала? Тебе меня мало?  
— Мы дрифтовали вдвоём. Вернее, с технической точки зрения, втроём. Третье нарушило тот самый закон сообщающихся сосудов. Пилоты, входящие в дрифт, как ты сам сказал, с такой проблемой не сталкиваются, их сознания регулируют потоки самостоятельно. Возможно, дрифт без посторонних вмешательств выправит и нашу проблему. Ньют, пойми, хуже не будет.  
— Герм, — с Ньютона словно слетела маска, лицо побледнело, вновь стали видны тени под глазами, на Германна посмотрел смертельно измождённый человек. — Германн, если будет хуже, ты даже не поймёшь, во что ты превратился. Как я. Ты забыл, почему я здесь?  
— Нет. Но это единственный логичный и доступный способ попробовать исправить ситуацию, ты не можешь это отрицать.  
— Германн, нет.  
— Ньютон, ты можешь…

«Сообщающиеся сосуды», вспомнил он, и, с трудом поднявшись, сделал три шага к столу. Положил руку на предплечье Ньюта, где-то там, под опущенным и застёгнутым рукавом рубашки скалился Ямараши.  
— Ты можешь мне поверить?

Ньют поднял взгляд, вгляделся в глаза Германна и медленно покачал головой из стороны в сторону.


	4. Chapter 4

Германн очнулся от резкого крика. Готтлиб вскочил, пытаясь понять, откуда доносится звук — спросонья голова соображала плохо, перед глазами плыло, потревоженная нога неприятно ныла, но крик повторился — и Германн бросился в ванную. Янус вновь повернулся милостивым ликом к хромому математику, и дверь подалась почти без усилий, хлипкая задвижка соскочила, когда Германн врезался в неё всем телом.

Ньютон скорчился в углу душевой кабины, его правая рука судорожными, рваными движениями скребла по левой. Германн распахнул дверцу и какая-то часть его сознания, странным образом не охваченная паникой, отметила, что вода, хлынувшая ему на ноги с пола кабины, окрашена розовым. Он схватил Ньютона за скользкие от воды и мыла плечи, поднял с пола — Гайзлер был лёгким, непривычно лёгким, та же трезвая часть сознания сообщила Германну, что его коллега потерял за последние несколько дней около четырёх фунтов. Германн обнял Ньюта за талию, поддерживая и одновременно опираясь на него, а свободной рукой перехватил пальцы, всё ещё раздирающие кожу на левом предплечье.  
— Ньют, смотри на меня, Ньют, посмотри на меня, — Германн бормотал слова, почти не осознавая их смысла, они уже успели стать мантрой, помогавшей ему тогда, когда все аналитические способности отказывали, и он оставался один на один с Ньютоном и его кошмарами.

Гайзлер хрипло вскрикнул, не отрывая взгляда от цветных, а теперь покрытых длинными неровными царапинами рисунков на своих предплечьях, и попытался освободить руку. Германн прислонился спиной к стене, впервые благословляя архитекторов Шаттердома за малые размеры помещений, подтянул Ньюта ближе, выпустил его ладонь и сразу же схватил его за подбородок, разворачивая лицом к себе. Глаза Гайзлера были не пустыми, как в моменты его приступов. Они смотрели на Германна, и в них был ужас. Германн машинально прижал Ньюта к себе ещё крепче, и почувствовал, как напряжённое, как взведённая пружина, тело начинает расслабляться.  
— Ньют, всё хорошо, я здесь, всё хорошо, — очередная мантра, Германн знал — или это знала всё та же часть сознания? — что сейчас Ньютон ориентируется не на слова, но на звук его голоса.  
Он нащупал позади себя халат Ньюта, набросил ему на плечи и вывел, почти вытащил на себе из ванной. Ньют покорно переставлял ноги. Его трясло, и он всё пытался вновь схватить себя за запястье, а Германн отводил и удерживал его руку.

Готтлиб сгрузил друга на кровать и опустился на стул, по счастью оказавшийся рядом, чтобы смотреть Ньюту в лицо. Близорукий взгляд Гайзлера блуждал по комнате, как у новорождённого, не останавливаясь ни на одном предмете, и Германн подавил в себе желание обхватить его лицо ладонями и прижаться лбом ко лбу — почему-то ему казалось, что именно это могло бы сейчас помочь Ньюту, да что там, им обоим. Рациональный островок сознания напомнил, что Ньют ничего не видит вовсе не из-за приступа, а из-за отсутствия очков. Германн едва не хлопнул себя по лбу, встал, поискал взглядом трость, потому что теперь боль в ноге начала давать о себе знать куда ощутимее, понял, что до его кровати дальше, чем до двери ванной, где наверняка остались очки Ньюта, и поднялся, цепляясь за спинку стула.  
— Ньют, — как можно спокойнее позвал он. — Ньют!  
Ньютон послушно поднял голову, его правая рука вновь дрогнула и вцепилась в пустой рукав халата. Безумный ужас уже ушёл из его глаз, но выражение их сделалось менее осмысленным.  
— Ньют, я принесу твои очки. Я сейчас вернусь, хорошо? Ты меня понял? — Германн протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к плечу биолога, в тот же момент Ньют обхватил её обеими ладонями и притянул к себе. Халат сполз с его плеч, оставляя обнажённым, но Ньют умоляюще смотрел на Германна, не произнося ни слова. Тот молча опустился рядом на кровать, вновь укутал Ньюта халатом и обнял свободной рукой, придерживая. Дождался, пока Ньют перестанет дрожать, ещё раз поправил халат и собрался укрыть Ньюта краем пледа, на котором тот лежал, но что-то привлекло его внимание. Запястье Ньюта, выглядывавшее из-под тёмной ткани халата, цветное, как и раньше, а сейчас покрытое бурой коркой смазанной крови. Царапины проходили по оскаленной пасти кайссепа, и Германн понял, что кажется ему настолько непривычным. За прошедшие три недели он до сегодняшнего дня ни разу не видел татуировок Ньюта, потому что Ньют ни разу не закатывал рукавов.

Германн встал, дотянулся до трости, оперся на неё и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, добрался до полки, на которой стояли их кружки. Снял с полки кружку Ньюта с приклеенным обрывком пластика, повернулся и присел на стол, прислонил трость рядом. Осторожно подцепил ногтем прозрачный скотч, придерживавший целлофан и сощурился, пытаясь в слабом свете включённого ночника разглядеть то, что было под ним. Он уже знал, что увидит. Забавного улыбающегося найфхэда и надпись «Кайдзю рулят!».

Германн приклеил скотч на место, посмотрел на неподвижно лежащего Ньютона и перевёл взгляд на часы. Те показывали половину третьего ночи. У него ещё было время. Германн Готтлиб снял пижаму, бросил её на кровать, влез в брюки, накинул рубашку, едва застегнув её, и быстро, насколько позволяла ему нога и желание не стучать тростью об пол, пошёл к двери. Ещё раз оглянулся на Ньютона и вышел в коридор.

***

Ньютон очнулся поздно, по крайней мере, так ему показалось. Он ещё не разомкнул век, но ощущения были странными. Дрейфовавший где-то на периферии сознания голубой океан словно подёрнулся туманом, но стал странным образом ближе, будто Ньютон шёл к его берегу. Он хотел испугаться — но у него не вышло, потому что его страх заглушало мощное, всепоглощающее чувство уверенности. Чужой уверенности.

— Германн! — просипел Ньют — горло отчего-то пересохло — и открыл глаза.

Ощущения вернулись разом. Металлический обруч, охватывающий голову, холодная силиконовая трубка, вьющаяся вдоль предплечья, игла, воткнутая в сгиб локтя. Паника нахлынула одновременно с успокаивающей волной. На запястьях, удерживая, сомкнулись чужие пальцы. Нет, не чужие. Родные.

— Германн!

Звук собственного голоса звучал жалобно и просяще, перед глазами плыло, потолок размазанным пятном вертелся над головой, превращаясь в бесконечную воронку, он пытался поднять голову, но на лоб легла ладонь — прохладная и чуть влажная, а в ушах и где-то внутри черепа, со стороны голубого туманного океана, раздалось:  
— Ньют, всё хорошо. Просто расслабься и доверься мне. И всё будет хорошо, я обещаю. Мы всё исправим. Посмотри на меня.

Ньют прищурился, прилагая все усилия к тому, чтобы глаза не закрылись окончательно — паника уже отступила, убаюканная знакомым голосом, ладонь на лбу приятно холодила, и над ним склонился Германн. Конечно, Германн. С такой же металлической короной на голове. Ньютон вывернул запястья и вцепился в ладонь Готтлиба — насколько позволяли ему до странного обмякшие пальцы.

— Германн, это… что?  
— Ньют, прости, мне пришлось прибегнуть к успокаивающим. Мы должны быть пустыми в дрифте, помнишь? Сообщающиеся сосуды. Я спокоен, моего спокойствия должно хватить на нас обоих, если ты не будешь сопротивляться. Всё будет хорошо. Верь мне.

Ладонь исчезла с его лба, другая, всё ещё державшая его правую руку, нежно и успокаивающе погладила её. И Ньютон просто смотрел в подступающее голубое марево, не ощущая ничего, кроме блаженной пустоты. Голубой океан манил, перешёптываясь сотней голосов, сливающихся в один-единственный. И Ньютон шагнул навстречу тому, кто ждал его за пеленой тумана.

***  
Они открыли глаза одновременно. Германн сжал пальцы левой руки, всё ещё лежавшей поверх запястья Ньюта, и повернул голову к нему. Гайзлер моргал, привыкая к свету, но его глаза были ясными, хотя взгляд был чуть расфокусирован.  
— Очки! — Германн хлопнул себя по лбу свободной рукой и едва не попал по контакту дрифт-шлема на собственной голове. — Идиот!  
— …тут… — голос Ньюта звучал приглушённо, но он улыбался.  
— Что?  
— Я тут, — пересохшие губы Ньюта разошлись в улыбке настолько широко, что запёкшаяся корка треснула в паре мест. — Ты ругаешься не в ту сторону.  
— Dummer Tor, — с нежностью улыбнулся Готтлиб и потянулся, чтобы вытащить иглу из вены Ньюта.  
— Dummkopf, — отозвался Ньютон, подставляя руку.  
— Даже ругательств нормальных не помнишь, — хмыкнул Германн, прикладывая к следу от укола загодя подготовленный тампон.  
— А ты проведи мне спецкурс, — Ньютон потянулся к шлему. — Ай!

Шлепок Готтлиба пришёлся ему по костяшке пальца.  
— Куда лезешь, я сам сниму.  
— Мог бы и сказать, — фыркнул Ньют.  
— Что сказать? — поднял на него глаза Германн.  
— Ничего, не обращай внимания, — Ньют прикрыл глаза и удовлетворённо вздохнул, когда шлем исчез с его головы. Отзвук голоса Германна перекатывался где-то внутри, как горное эхо, в которое хотелось вслушиваться.  
— Отдохнёшь, пока снотворное выветрится? Бутылку с водой я тебе поставил, — Германн наклонился к Ньюту поближе.  
— Да хватит уже отдыхать. Ты что, не собираешься проводить мне никаких тестов? — Ньют поднялся, опираясь на локоть.  
— По-моему, яснее ясного, что с тобой всё в порядке. Ты не рвёшься баррикадировать дверь с криками «Я опасен» и пока что даже не сделал ни единой попытки придушить меня за то, что я сделал без твоего ведома. Я бы придушил.  
— Ты? Придушил бы? — Ньют чуть не рухнул назад на кровать, сотрясаясь от смеха. — Прости, я представил себе картину. Доктор Готтлиб, раздирающий пасть доктору Гайзлеру.  
— Идиотское чувство юмора на месте, надо отметить в бланке.

Германн пошарил рядом с собой, поднял трость.

— Кое-какие тесты мы, конечно, проведём, я захватил несколько базовых координационных таблиц.  
— О, я уж было испугался, что мы окончательно махнулись мозгами: я требую протестировать меня, а ты отмахиваешься и говоришь, что всё и так понятно. Стоп. Германн. Ты соорудил дрифт-установку? Сам?  
— По-твоему, за пять лет в теоретиках и три года рядом с тобой я настолько разучился работать, что не смог бы пересобрать и перенастроить имеющуюся технику?  
— Респект. И… это. Спасибо.  
— Не за что.

Германн развернулся, дошёл до стола, взял с него очки Ньюта и протянул их Гайзлеру. Тот водрузил их на нос и издал радостный клич.  
— Доктор! Вы волшебник! Я снова могу видеть!

Германн приподнял брови и укоризненно покачал головой, но Ньют видел, как дрогнули уголки его губ. Поэтому он поднялся с кровати, шагнул к Германну и крепко его обнял.

А слова — слова им были уже не нужны. По крайней мере, произнесённые вслух.

***  
— Герм! — позвал Ньютон, вертя перед глазами исписанные неровным мелким почерком листы бумаги. — Германн!

Готтлиб не отзывался, и Ньютон продолжил всматриваться в формулы. Это была формула Разлома, в этом у него сомнений не было. Но это была вовсе не формула закрытия, над которой Германн работал несколько месяцев назад. Аккуратная последовательность чисел и знаков поднималась с бумаги, загораясь привычно голубым, и выстраивалась перед мысленным взором Ньюта в трёхмерную модель. Модель Разлома, распахивающего дверь в иное измерение. Назад. Домой.

Ньютон улыбнулся, собрал бумаги в стопку, аккуратно выровняв края, и развернулся к своей стороне лаборатории. У них ещё было много работы.


End file.
